1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for quick opening of sealed packages and, more particularly, to a system for opening sealed packages comprising a tape dispenser, and gummed tape dispensed fro m the dispenser to have a tear strip.
2. Prior Art
There are many methods known in the prior art for closing open seams on packages, such as for example envelopes, and cartons, in order to facilitate storage, and shipping, as well as provide security for items inside the packages. Some methods use gummed paper tape for sealing seams on envelopes, or for sealing flaps closed on cartons. These methods use gummed paper tape because of the ruggedness, and consistency of the seals formed with gummed paper tape. However, in the prior art, when desired to open cartons or packages thus sealed, some implement will typically be used because of the strength of the seal, to break through the tape and release the carton flaps. The implement may be a knife, a simple door key, a pen or even finger nails. Opening a carton is considered, by most end users, to be an inconvenience at best but may also result in injuries to the user, and damage to the carton contents by virtue of the implement penetrating too deep thereby cutting or marring the contents. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art as will be described in greater detail low.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a system for opening sealed packages is provided. The system comprises a tape dispensing apparatus, and tape. The tape dispensing apparatus has a cutter therein. The tape is used for sealing a seam of a package. The tape is sized and shaped for being dispensed from the tape dispensing apparatus. The tape dispensed from the dispensing apparatus has a predetermined length cut by the cutter. The predetermined length of tape has a first side with a self adhesive section for attaching the predetermined length of tape to the package. The predetermining length of tape also has a non-adhesive section, and a ribbon disposed on the first side. The predetermined length of tape has a tear strip defined by the ribbon and non-adhesive section of the first side together. The tear strip extends longitudinally along the predetermined length of tape. The tear strip ends in a pull tab for pulling the tear strip open, and opening the predetermined length of tape attached to the package.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a gummed tape is provided. The gummed tape comprises a tape base material and a ribbon. The tape base material has a first base layer, and a second base layer. The tape base material also includes reinforcing threads which are sandwiched between the first and second base layers. The first base layer has an outer side with a moisture activated adhesive layer thereon. The ribbon is disposed longitudinally on the outer side of the first base layer.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a gummed tape dispensing apparatus is provided. The gummed tape dispensing apparatus comprises a frame, a feeding mechanism and a wetting system. The frame has a storage area for storing gummed tape therein. The frame also has an exit area through which gummed tape is dispensed. The feeding mechanism is connected to the frame. The feeding mechanism feeds the gummed tape from the storage area to the exit area. The wetting system is also connected to the frame for wetting a side of the gummed tape and activating a moisture activated adhesive on the side of the gummed tape. The wetting system has a shield which covers part of the wetting system and prevents a portion of the side of the gummed taped from being wetted while an adjoining portion of the side of the gum tape is wetted by the wetting system when the gummed tape is fed past the wetting system by the feeding mechanism.
In accordance with a fourth embodiment of the present invention, a gummed tape dispensing apparatus is provided. The gummed tape dispensing apparatus comprises a frame, a feeding mechanism, a cutting section, and a wetting system. The frame includes a storage area for storing gummed tape therein. The frame has an exit area through which gummed tape is dispensed. The feeding mechanism is connected to the frame. The feeding mechanism feeds the gummed tape from the storage area to the exit area of the frame. The cutting section is mounted to the frame. The cutting section has a cutting blade for cutting the gummed tape into sections dispensed through the exit area. The wetting system is connected to the frame for wetting a side of the gummed tape and activating a moisture activated adhesive on the side of the gummed tape. The cutting blade has a first cutting edge from making a transverse cut across the tape. The cutting blade also has a pair of secondary cutting edges projecting from the cutting blade for cutting slits into each section cut by the cutting blade. The slits are at an angle to the transverse cut.